Toilet is closely related to people's lives, people use the toilet, it is most frequent that the toilet lid is opened or closed. In the traditional toilet, the toilet lid and the toilet seat are mostly connected through an unhindered hinge, the advantage is that the toilet lid can be flipped quickly, the disadvantage is that when the toilet lid closed the toilet lid easily collide with the toilet seat, which not only exist noise pollution, but also the toilet lids are also prone to wear. For this reason, the damper is generally used to connect the toilet lid and the toilet seat to make the toilet lid closure can be landed slowly. However, the damper used in the prior art has a long damping time to close the toilet lid, the closing process is too slow, it is difficult to meet the user's needs. In particular, for some lighter toilet lid, due to the damper damping force is large, the toilet lid is more difficult to land.